Angiola
'Angiola '(アンジェラ, anjixera) is a nun of Xevelia Church, and is extremely well respected and even worshipped because her father, the archbishop, claimed her to be the true sybil of God. Of course, all of her father's followers believed this to the full extent, and constantly believe her to be the holiest of people, living in the holiest of places. Angiola was forced to learn and master Angel Magic, as well as Light Magic, in the case that she ever runs into a demon or a "being of hell". Angiola has also invented and learned Prayer Magic, by learning how to channel her magical energy into her prayers. Of course, this invention only increased Angiola's reputation, which became monstrous, as she was already the technical princess of Yak. Appearance Angiola is a very beautiful young girl that gifts her entire appearance to the god she believes in; as such, she wears a typical nun's outfit, consisting of a black robe that covers her entire body, only revealing her face. The robe has a grey cross across the entire front side, and a belt of silver (to ward off vampires) wrapped around her waist. The belt has iron crosses and vials of holy water hooked onto it, and it often comes in handy in battles against the undead, and is also a reflection of her faith. Angiola wears a black coif that partially covers her golden locks, which are intricately braided with red bows. Angiola has striking golden eyes, and a small mouth that pairs with her button nose, and square face. Once reaching Full Ascension, Angiola's appearance changes heavily. Her nun's clothing is no more, and is instead replaced with a violet robe that splits around the crotch, but is covered by the steel cuirass that covers the majority of her torso, except her bosom, which has grown noticeably. Her golden hair has also grown, and is now let free. It is braided in a long fashion, and tied in a black bow. Personality Angiola never was able to change and grow her personality since she was small, and therefore has not changed much, personality-wise. This means that she isn't very mature and often displays childish mannerisms, much to the annoyance of her father. These mannerisms include being extremely shy and cowardly, as well as being very worrying; she is often seen displaying one of her many nervous habits, which can range to twiddling her index fingers, or repeating the same 2 verses of "Amazing Grace" over and over repeatedly. As one might expect, not very many people are fond of Angiola because of her repetitive and immature behavior, and the fact that she has never been one to listen to directions. Physical and Magical Abilities '''Extreme Speed: '''Angiola has displayed, on multiple occasions, that she is capable of running at high speeds seemingly without tiring, which is known to baffle others. Most believers of her father's preaching believe that it is simply her channeling the speed of God throughout her body. The simple reason for this, however, is most likely because she is a hyperactive child.